Ocean
Ocean is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie. She was first seen in Steal-A-Rooney and is Liv's close friend. Ocean is portrayed by Cozi Zuehlsdorff. Personality Ocean is a very positive girl who likes Liv without knowing she was on a TV show. She usually refers to people by their full name. She seems to love learning and school. She doesn't have many friends, but also seems to care for the environment, and she is kind and really wants to help. Biography Background Ocean lives on a sunflower farm with no TV, therefore she didn't know Liv was on the hit show, Sing It Loud! and a celebrity. History In Steal-A-Rooney, Maddie puts Ocean in Liv's direction to be her friend. In Kang-A-Rooney she and Liv scare Maddie. So, that means they became very good friends. Physical Appearance Ocean is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and usually wears her hair in braids. She wears t-shirts with pants and she has more of a simple and casual style. Strengths and Weaknesses Strength She is probably good at farming because she lives on a sunflower farm. Weaknesses Ocean's weakness is making friends. Relationships 'Friends' Liv Rooney Liv is Ocean's friend. They first met in Steal-A-Rooney after Maddie set up the friendship between Ocean and Liv. Since then, despite Liv being mad about Maddie helping her find friends, Liv and Ocean have become good friends. In Kang-A-Rooney, Liv and Ocean were seen hanging out and talking about the Halloween dance. Ocean was determined to figure out who Liv was dressed up as at the dance, which was a kangaroo. At the end of the episode, Ocean did not figure it out and Liv told her. Maddie Rooney Maddie was the one who introduced Ocean to Liv, hoping if they'd become friends. Maddie and Ocean most likely are friends because Maddie previously knew Ocean and Maddie wouldn't have introduced Liv to Ocean if She wasn't a nice person who wants to make friends. Maddie also says that Ocean has a cool backpack (Steal-A-Rooney). Trivia *Ocean lives on a sunflower farm (Steal-A-Rooney). *She takes German classes with Liv (Steal-A-Rooney). *Ocean made her backpack with her old jeans (Steal-A-Rooney). *She is part of the Spirit Club, she takes archery lessons and has a blog (Steal-A-Rooney). *It is possible that Ocean is a vegetarian because she had a petition to have Meatless Mondays (Steal-A-Rooney). *Ocean is into up-cycling, something that Dove Cameron (who plays Liv and Maddie Rooney) likes to do in real-life (Steal-A-Rooney). *She does not own a television set (Steal-A-Rooney). *Her favorite part of the school year is watching the school turn to a Halloween carnival, and school (Kang-A-Rooney). *She once found a needle in a haystack (Kang-A-Rooney). *Ocean and Liv scared Maddie (Kang-A-Rooney). *She becomes good friends with Liv during the first season of the show. *Cori's character in Mighty Med has the exact opposite personality to Ocean. She is very pessimistic and hates nice people *In the first story plot, Ocean's portrayer was originally supposed to be a main character, Crystal, however, that was changed, and she was downgraded to a recurring. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' *Steal-A-Rooney *Kang-A-Rooney Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Returning characters Category:Girls Category:Recurring Characters